Misunderstandings
by hydeandjackieforever20
Summary: Astrid is jealous and upset that Hiccup is spending so much time with Heather. She runs off and Hiccup follows her. ONE SHOT!


_**Hello everyone, so watched this movie the other day for the first time and realized how utterly amazing it was. Total Astrid and Hiccup fan so thought I`d try my luck with my first one-shot of this. For those of you who don`t know who Heather is, she is a new character that is introduced in the ``Riders of Berk`` TV series, which I thought was supposed to air on the 27**__**th**__** but still have yet to see it. So if anyone knows where to find it or when it airs and what channel that would be awesome. **_

_**Anywho...on with the one-shot. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don`t own anything**_

Astrid sat in the corner of the mead hall, glaring at Hiccup. He was currently sitting with Heather, the new girl that Hiccup had found on an island while he and Astrid had been out flying together.

That was two long weeks ago though. Now, Astrid hadn`t gone riding alone with him since. In fact, she hadn`t done anything with him alone since then. Before, they had been inseparable. Ever since Astrid had kissed him after that terrifying defeat of the queen dragon, where Hiccup had almost died, they were attached at the hip it had seemed. Astrid would even have gone so far as to say that Hiccup had liked her back.

Now though...everything was different. Hiccup was so wrapped up in this new girl Heather it was as if Astrid never even existed.

Astrid glared harder, tears filling her eyes. `Just look at me Hiccup, just once turn your head and look at how miserable I am...LOOK AT ME DAMN IT!` Astrid screamed in her head.

Hiccup did not turn. He continued to laugh at something Heather had said and then swung an arm around her shoulder. Heather turned her eyes sparkling up at him and kissed him on the check while Hiccup started to blush.

Astrid stopped breathing then. HOW DARE SHE KISS HIM! I mean...Astrid wasn`t Hiccup`s girlfriend officially, but everyone knew that they were somewhat of an item...at least Astrid had thought...

She continued to watch as Hiccup took his arm from off Heather`s shoulder and touched his check still blushing while Heather giggled, like one of those damn school girls.

That`s when Hiccup finally looked over at Astrid. She looked back at him, she was sure her expression mirrored everything she was thinking. She was sure she showed anger and jealousy, but most of all she knew that her eyes were pouring hurt.

Hiccup looked ashamed and that made Astrid feel even worse. What the hell was she even thinking? Hiccup wasn`t hers. He could flirt or be kissed by anyone he wanted to. Astrid just wish he didn`t want to flirt or kiss anybody but herself though. A tear fell out of her eye before she could stop it, while Hiccup still looked on and his mouth dropped open slightly at that.

Astrid couldn`t stay, she had to get out of there. Viking`s weren`t supposed to cry. They were tough, they didn`t show emotion. She quickly stood up, tearing her eye`s away from Hiccup and practically leapt over the table. She heard Ruffnut her best friend who she had been sitting in silence with her this entire time yell something at her but she bolted for the door. She didn`t care if anyone saw her running the heck out of there, as long as Hiccup couldn`t see her cry.

She hurdled over the steps of the hall and whistled. Her dragon Stormfly came swooping out of the sky instantly and before she had completely landed Astrid flew into the saddle and they took off. She steered her towards the meadow where Hiccup had found his dragon Toothless and trained him. She landed near the water and collapsed instantly to her knees. She finally let herself succumb to the darkness that she was feeling.

Every touch that she had ``accidentally`` given Hiccup, every loving gaze she had glanced his way, every kiss she had given him on the check or on the lips, it had all been a LYE!

He had led her on to believe that he actually cared. That she was more than just some tough Viking. She was more than just some pretty face. He cherished her. Perhaps even loved her...NO...it had all been a joke until something better had come along.

Astrid continued to cry hey eyes becoming puffy and swollen. How could Hiccup do this to her. She loved him! She loved him more then she had loved anything her entire life.

``Astrid...``

Astrid quickly stood up and spun around to see Hiccup standing behind her looking at her sadly.

She harshly swiped at the tears on her face and glared at him.

``What do you want Hiccup, can`t you see I`m busy here. ``

Hiccup just continued to look at her.

``Astrid why are you crying``

``I`m not! I just had something in my eye you idiot!` Why don`t you run back to your girlfriend and leave me alone.`` She was screaming at Hiccup now.

``Girlfriend...Astrid what are you talking about...I mean...well I thought that you and I were...kind of...```

Astrid was fuming now, and she advanced on Hiccup. Hiccup stumbled back as she advanced on him.

``Are you kidding me Hiccup! Are you seriously kidding me! You ignore me for two weeks to flaunt over that brunette idiot and you think we are...``something``...how dare you! How dare you...you...arrgggghhh!`` Astrid couldn't take it anymore she had reached Hiccup and she proceeded to beat her fists on his chest.

``You stupid...I hate you...I HATE YOU!``

Hiccup stared down at her in shock. He grabbed her hands but she continued to struggle until she tripped on something on the ground she stumbled back, bringing Hiccup down on top of her.

She stopped struggling then and she couldn`t help the tears from flowing down her face again. She bit her lip to try and stop the strangled cry so all she was allowing were desperate pathetic whimpers escape.

Hiccup couldn`t believe this. He slowly reached his hand up towards her face.

Astrid flinched involuntarily. He stopped momentarily and his eyes softened even more than they already had been.

``Astrid...`` He whispered down to her. ``I have loved you since I was 8 years old. No other girl could ever change that. I was just trying to help Heather to feel at home, because I know how it feels to be left out, and I don`t want anyone having to go through that. I`m so sorry that I ignored you in the process, it was not at all my intention my sweet, sweet Astrid...`` He blushed at this last part but continued to stroke her check as she let out sad whimpers.

``Stop, please Hiccup. Enough games. I understand that you might have loved me once but have fallen in love with Heather now. I watched you put your arm around her and her kiss you on the check. I`m not as stupid as I look Hiccup. I know you don`t love me. `` A soft cry escaped her at this and she turned her head away squeezing her eyes tightly shut. She couldn`t bare for him to see the pathetic pain in her eyes anymore.

Hiccup let out a strangled cry of his own at this though.

``Oh my Odin. Astrid, look at me...`` he gently turned her face towards him and she slowly looked up at him.

``Astrid, I put my arm around her in a friendly manner, and I hadn`t realized that it might have been taken as anything else until she kissed me on the check. As soon as she did I looked at you and felt so guilty. I realized that I might have started giving her the wrong impression then. That`s why I took my arm off of her after and then I saw you cry and take off and I ran after you. Astrid, I DO love you. I love you so much and I`m sorry that I`ve been too much of a coward lately to admit it. I thought you always knew that I loved you, it was so obvious``. He chuckled slightly at this.

Astrid stared at him still in silence now. Staring into his eyes, looking for anything telling her that he was lying. But she saw nothing. All she saw was love and hope.

``Astrid, I`m so sorry. Please tell me you believe me. I can`t live without you. I love you so much. Please, I want to marry you!``

Astrid smiled at this. ``You really love me that much. I`m just an angry Viking though that can`t hold her temper and a big cry baby.``

``No Astrid...your more than that. You are sweet and gentle; you care about your friends and Stormfly, most of all your people. You are MY angry Viking.`` He chuckled now lowering himself slightly closer to her face.

Astrid held her breath and closed her eyes as Hiccup initiated his first kiss with her. She sighed contently as he kissed her fondly.

``Astrid will you marry me.`` He whispered, still just a feather width away from her lips.

``Oh Hiccup, of course I`ll marry you! I love you! I love you so much!`` She threw her eyes around him then and rolled over till she was lying across him now.

``Oh Hiccup, you have made me the happiest Viking in the whole of Berk. ``^

``No Astrid, you have made me the happiest man in the whole world. `` and he kissed her again to show her this.


End file.
